Decide
by FlamesRoastMarshmellows
Summary: Summary inside
1. Falling Hard and Fast

Disclaimer: I never have or ever will own Inuyasha, Rumiko Takahashi will always own that blessed cartoon and may she live forever!  
  
Summary: I suck at summaries but this is basically a song-fic but not really. Does that make sense? I suppose it doesn't. Well in this Fic Kagome is torn between her love for two men Miroku and Inuyasha.  
  
The evil man that lives in my head made me write this story so if it sucks blame him.  
  
This is a SHORT chappie sowwie!  
  
Chapter One: Falling Hard and Fast.  
  
Inuyasha was perched atop the tree in the village where Kaede-baachan resides. He was thinking hard as he normally does when he is in that tree observing the village.  
  
Kagome was bathing in the local hotspring where a certain lecherous hoshi was spying on her.  
  
Sango and Kirara were talking to Kaede-baachan in her hut, specifically about Naraku and what he might be planning next.  
  
Shippou was also perched on Sango's shoulder, whining that Kagome brought him no candy.  
  
Inuyasha sniffed the air, he smelled Kagome's perfumed soap, Feh that girl bathed too much. Then all of the sudden he heard Kagome scream, unsheathing the Tetsusaiga , and leaping from tree to tree " Kagome! Kagome !" he screamed. When he reached the hotspring Kagome was screaming " MIROKU!!!" and Miroku was nursing a very large bump on the head. Kagome spotted Inuyasha up high in the tree witnessing the situation, seeing him eyeing her naked body she screamed. "SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT!" And down, down the poor hanyou fell, cursing all the way.  
  
Yep Inuyasha was falling hard and fast for Kagome.  
  
Inuyasha: Damn you! Wench why did you do that to me!?!?  
  
Kagome: You were Spying on me!  
  
Inuyasha: That was MIROKU  
  
Miroku:....will you bear my child Kagome?  
  
Kagome: Hicca?  
  
Miroku: I can't resist you.  
  
Inuyasha: You BASTARD  
  
Kagome: Miroku shut Up, Inuyasha Sit.  
  
Inuyasha: arrrrrrrrrgah!  
  
Flames: Well I hope you enjoyed that chapter! It really had nothing to do with the plot but I had to put it there.  
  
I'm out. ~~~ FlamesRoastMarshmellows 


	2. Him too?

Author's Notes: Hey guys its me Flames! Back for another chapter of Decide. Hope you liked the first one! Even if it had nuthin to do with the plot.  
  
Evil man says: This Chapter is about Kagome and her feelings.  
  
Chapter Two: Him too?  
  
Kagome Higurashi went back to her own time after sitting Inuyasha. Miroku had been spying on her way too much, wait what was she saying he always did.always did?  
  
On her way walking to school, completely distracted by her thoughts of Sengoku-Jidai, She ran into Houjo(sp?). " Hey Kagome!" "Hey" she answered still thinking about the lecherous monk and was plotting ways to kill him for spying. 'No, hanging won't work, neither will knives, Aha! Inuyasha could do it.yes Inuyasha' Kagome mentally shook herself she'd been having these thoughts for quite sometime now, and she reminded herself of Golum and Smeagol from The Lord of The Rings Two Towers, an American Film she had seen over the summer. " Kagome..Kagome! Are you listening to me?" "Huh, oh yea.wha?" " I was asking you of your Rheumatism was any better?" 'Jii-san.' she thought to herself. Then turned to Houjo and gave him a big smile, "Oh its fine".  
  
" KAGOME!!" screeched Yumi and Eri "Wait up!" The school day went by as normal geometry was boring as was every other class, she was half wishing Inuyasha would show up at any minute and take her, saying they know where Naraku is and they need her. The hanyou was thinking about her as well.  
  
Up high in the tree in the lazy village where Kaede-baachan resides was Inuyasha. Thinking as he always does. 'Okay' he reasoned ' Maybe I did deserve it, I was harsh and shit but she didn't have to sit me that many goddamn times!! The Monk got off the hook.' He looked down at the houshi " Feh" he said to himself, the bastard was always spying on Kagome, the sooner the hole in his hand swallowed him the better, then he could have Kagome all to himself. (Another Author's note: I blame the Evil Man I don't mean that about Miroku, cuz I love Miroku he's my boyfriend.)  
  
He jumped down from the tree with amazing ease not even making a sound and crept behind the lecherous hoshi. He eyed him , ready to strike him on his beautiful soft black haired head. (A/n: Told you I loved him.hehe) " You know you should just go and get Kagome." He said, "Gyahh, How the hell did you know I was behind you?!?" " I didn't" said the hoshi simply " I thought you were still in the tree". "Grrrrr" was the only sound emitted from the hanyou. " So are you going or not??" "Yeah, yeah, yeah" said Inuyasha. "I'll go tell Shippou and Sango." trailed off Miroku.  
  
Back in the Future/Present  
  
"Damn geometry teacher never cutting us any slack" complained Eri. " So Kagome, what happened this time with the mysterious crazy guy?" They asked " I got into a fight with him because him and that Buddhist guy were spying on me while I was taking a bath." " You always mention that Buddhist guy, do you two got something going on too?" "um.." 'Miroku had asked her to bear his child again, and he's been spying a lot' "WELL?" At that exact moment when Kagome was opening her mouth to answer she was scooped up into the arms of none other that Inuyasha. " C'mon bitch let's go." "Kagome who's this? Is this the crazy guy?" " Yeah" said Kagome weakly " This is Inuyasha" "Ooooh I like his ears.." They squealed then at the same moment they each seized an ear and began to rub them ' damn' thought Inuyasha 'Why does EVERYONE like to play with my ears???' " We have to go" he grunted and off they were running back to the well that leads them to Sengoku-Jidai. " InuYASHA! Put me down shimatta!" "Fine " and he dropped Kagome but they were already in Sengoku-Jidai. " KAGOME!!!" screeched Shippou " What did you bring me?" " Nothing Shippou I couldn't I didn't exactly come here by My Will.(A/N: Hehehe My Will the ending theme to series one.hehe) The chibi kitsune looked slightly hurt but then looked up at Kagome and asked "O genki desu ka Kagome?" " Hai, desu ka Shippou-chan arigatou anata wa?" "Daijobu" (Translation for those who are still learning japanese: How are you Kagome? I am fine Shippou thank you and you? Fine.) "So you didn't bring me any pocky? Or candy? Or ramen?" "Nope gomen shippou-chan blame Inuyasha." "INUYASHA!!!" whined the chibi kitsune.  
  
"So why exactly am I here Sango-chan?" asked Kagome "I mean I was going to come right back after I packed." "I don't know Miroku gave him the idea." 'Miroku, what is it with this hoshi and me the stupid lecherous hoshi.' 'Why don't you like him I mean he is nice' there is was again that stupid voice in her head telling her to do things, she often ignored it but sometimes it was nice to have someone or something to talk to. ' Nice? You call someone groping you ever 10 seconds nice? You need a reality check buddy..' Sango watched in interest as Kagome's face contorted with every reply.'Me? Reality check? Whatever Kagome you know I am right just face it, if any one needs a reality check it's you always hanging around with that stupid mutt that doesn't even like you.' ' No your wrong you have to be.' ' I am right, why else would he still love Kikiyou?' 'Who are you and how do you know all of this????' 'Who am I? You'll find out soon enough,' ' But wait who are you???' this disembodied voice had been toying with her, it had to have been but . "WHO IS IT??? WHO ARE YOU" Kagome screamed and a few birds flew out of the forest of Inuyasha and Sango looked at Kagome like she had three heads. "Who are you talking to?" Sango asked interested. "No one, I was just thinking." "About what?" " None of your business that's what!" snapped Kagome. Sango walked away, why bother?  
  
' But WHAT or WHO is that voice shimatta!?"  
  
Flames: Hehehe sorry cliff-hanger I hate them too..  
  
Kagome: Why am I the crazy one?  
  
Flames: Cause you poor Kagome the victim  
  
Kagome: **pouts**  
  
Flames: Peacye People! 


End file.
